


Nothing Else in the World Mattered

by RoseBlakewood99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlakewood99/pseuds/RoseBlakewood99
Summary: In the mist of the highest profile season of Quidditch Hogwarts has seen a long time, Oliver's will power is put to the test but luckily he has the support of Y/N. As their time at Hogwarts draws to a close two friends question their feelings for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a short one shot, based on the prompted "I wasn't going to say anything, but, yeah" and the other chapters just sort of happened. Anyway please enjoy!

The fire crackled in the Gryffindor common room and the very last rays of sun cast the room into a soft glow. It was these quiet moments you cherished, when everything was peaceful and it felt like nothing in the world mattered all that much. It was your last year at Hogwarts and the idea of never setting foot in this place again made you appreciate these moments even more.

Just as you wished the passage of time would slow so you could commit these precious free minutes to memory, the spell was shattered. The portrait swung open and the Gryffindor Quidditch team tumbled in. They were a tangle of mud, sweat and grass stains, lead by a very enthusiastic looking Oliver Wood. He was talking animatedly about the team’s chances against Ravenclaw in the upcoming match. The team on the other hand looked exhausted. 

Despite the fact they had thoroughly ruined the peace and quiet you couldn’t stop a small smile from tugging at the corners of your lips at the sight of them. Oliver in particular had become a good friend over the years and you would love to see the team win the Quidditch cup, you knew how much it would mean to him.

“Come on, let them get some rest, they’ll be no use to you if their falling asleep during practice” you said flashing a cheeky smile to the team who looked grateful for the interruption to Oliver’s ramblings.

“Ah, Y/N, you’re still up” Oliver turned to you “I was just saying to them that although Ravenclaw annihilated Hufflepuff I think we still stand a good chance of winning and that this match could be our ticket to the cup”

As Oliver continued to explain to you the tight points margin they would need to secure victory, you discreetly signalled to the team that this was their opportunity to escape to the dorms. Fred and George mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ in your direction and, quietly as they could, the team crept up the stairs, all ready to fall into a well deserved rest.

“As I was saying....” Oliver trailed off when turned back to where he has expected his team to still be dutifully standing. “Where did they go?” he asked turning back to you.

“To bed” you replied “You might be a superhuman who doesn’t need to sleep, but the rest of your team need at least a few hours shut eye before you start on them again” you raised an eye brow at your friend.

“S’pose you’re right” he muttered flopping down on the sofa next to you. “I just, I need to win this one” he rested his elbows on his knees and stared into the fire.

“I know, but you have to give them a break once in a while or they will be too tired, you need them, you can’t win this without them” you felt a little bad telling him off like this but it was true, he was working them too hard.

“They aren’t all seventh years like you, Merlin, Harry’s only 13” you reminded him

“Ugh, you’re making me feel bad Y/N, am I being selfish?” Oliver’s voice was muffled as he buried his head in his hands

“I wasn’t going to say it, but, yeah” you said, daring to glance across to see his reaction.

He only hung his head further; you’d only know him to be like this on rare occasions, usually after a lost match. You could practically feel the stress radiating off him, you’d known it meant a lot to him to win this year, but seeing him like this made you realise that it meant a whole lot more than you could ever understand.

“You’re right” he said at last “I’ve only been thinking about myself this whole time, I was rotten to Harry after that match against Hufflepuff and it wasn’t even his fault” he finally raised his head to look at you.

“What’s wrong with me!” he flopped back across the sofa

“You care about this, and that’s ok, it’s good to care about things” You said, you weren’t really sure what to say “but you mustn’t lose sight of others and how your actions affect them”

“Merlin, it’s not fair, you’re always right” he said huffing out a small breath and closing his eyes.

You were pretty sure you were making things worse so you decide perhaps it was better to keep your mouth shut for a bit. The seconds seemed to drag by and this time you found yourself wishing time would speed up a little, you weren’t always the best with words.

Really you just wanted to make him feel better, but you weren’t sure there was anything you could say to help. You shuffled a little closer to Oliver on the sofa; very gingerly you reached out and placed your hand over his. He didn’t flinch away or make any attempt push you off so you gently intertwined your fingers with his and brushed your thumb along the back of his hand.

You sat like this for a few minutes, a comfortable sort of silence now fell between you, you looked across at Oliver, he had closed his eyes and his breathing had become deep and steady. Turns out he was as tired as the rest of his team.

“Oliver” 

He opened his eyes and raised his head to look at you, the tiredness clearly written on his face as he tried to stifle a yawn.

“It looks like you need some sleep too” you said standing and gently tugging on his hand to pull him up with you.

He didn’t put up a fight as he stood and allowed you to drag him towards the stairs which lead up the dormitories. He shuffled across the common room, head hung as if the effort of walking these few steps was too much. You wondered what his team mates would think if they saw him like this. He always gave off the energy and enthusiasm of a man possessed but now he looked exhausted, he really was human after all. 

“It’s impossible” he sighed, his hand slipping from yours.

“Hey, don’t think like that” you said, turning to him “you’ll feel better after a good night’s rest, everything feels overwhelming when you’re tired” 

“Ok” he said in a resigned tone “thank you Y/N, goodnight” with that he began a slow trudge up to his room

“Goodnight Oliver”


	2. Chapter 2

After Gryffindor’s spectacular win against Ravenclaw the joyous atmosphere continued for weeks. Oliver seemed more enthused than ever, even the team didn’t seem to mind the near constant practice; they all had their sights set on the Quidditch Cup.

“Can you believe it” Oliver said one sunny Saturday morning as he threw his things on the desk and collapsed into a seat next to you in the library.

“Do my eyes deceive me, Oliver Wood in the library!”

“Yes, well, believe me I don’t want to be here” he aggressively pulled some parchment towards him

“Oh, I didn’t realise I was such terrible company” you said

“You know that’s not what I meant” he turned to you, his expression softening “you’re great company”

“So what do I have to thank for dragging you away from Quidditch?” you asked a cheeky grin spreading across your face

“Apparently we’ve been hogging the pitch and Ravenclaw need a chance to practice for their match against Slytherin, which I think is really unfair, especially as there’s almost no way they can win the Cup now”

“Well, maybe there’s a silver lining, you have chance to do that essay Bins set us and you get to spend the morning with yours truly” you chuckled

“Only one of those is a silver lining” he said a smirk slipping easily onto his face

“Ah yes, the history of magic essay, I almost forgot Bins was your favourite professor, shall we go and see him, I’m sure he’d be happy to give you some extra background on the vampire uprising of 1489” you teased

“urgh no, Merlin, if there’s one thing I won’t miss about this place, it’s history of magic, if I have to write about one more uprising I think I’m gonna go mad!”

“I’ve already finished mine, you can use it write yours if you like” you said pushing your finished essay across to him.

“Thank you, Y/N, you’re a life saver”

“Anything for our esteemed Quidditch Captain” you said, returning your attention to the Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment you were working on.

The rest of the morning was spent in the relative peace of the Library, Oliver asking the odd question about your essay and making small talk. When finally you were both finished with your homework and leaving the library it was early afternoon. As you walked back to Gryffindor Tower you looked out of the window. You could see the Quidditch pitch in the distance with the tiny figures of the Ravenclaw team still swooping across the sky.

“Looks like they are making the most of you not being out there” you said stopping to watch for a little longer

“There’re still out there! I told them I wanted to get back in the air this afternoon!”

“Maybe you should take the opportunity for a break, between practices and studying when was the last time you just relaxed!” 

“I don’t need to relax, I need to train” Oliver said, striding off toward the portrait of the Fat Lady, he spoke the password and ducked inside, making for the stairs so he could change.

“and what exactly are you going to do, you can’t force them to stop, you’ve had the pitch almost every day for the last two weeks” you called after him as you followed him inside

He stopped half way up the stairs, shoulders sagging a little as he sighed

“Come on Oliver, one afternoon won’t hurt; in fact you’ll feel much better for it”

He didn’t say anything, instead he continued on his way up to the dorms.

You flopped down in a chair by the window, gazing out again across the grounds. What you wouldn’t give to have one free afternoon, just a few hours, with Oliver. He’d been you’re friend for a long time; but the ever present awareness that this was your last year at Hogwarts, had called into question the way you felt about him. You felt your chest tighten at the idea of losing touch with him after you left and you wondered if he too was curious about what might have been between you, had things gone differently.

You tried to shake the notion that Oliver could think of you as more than a friend from your head. You were just being silly; he could never like you in that way. You were his friend, and besides his head only seemed to be filled with Quidditch. You were rudely interrupted from scolding yourself for acting like a besotted 3rd year, when someone placed a hand on your arm

“Earth to Y/N”

“Oliver! You could have scared me to death” you said “What happened to Quidditch practice?” you noticed he was still wearing his jeans and button up shirt.

“I thought about what you said, one afternoon off won’t hurt, I hate it when you’re right” he said

You grinned, grabbing your jacket from the back of your chair as you made your way toward the portrait

“Where are you going” he asked

“Just follow me”

-

Down by the lake there was a cool breeze which rustled the leaves of the tree you sat beneath, this was your favourite spot. On the far side of the lake you had a perfect view of the castle, its towers stretching up into the sky. The cool waters lapped gently at the shore line, the calming sound had more than once soothed your racing mind over the past seven years.

“It’s going to be strange leaving” Oliver broke the silence between you

“I still can’t imagine not being here” you said

“What’s the thing you’ll miss the most?” he asked

You weren’t really sure how to answer; there were so many things you would miss. The common room with its fire burning merrily, the laughter with your friends, the library with its smell of old books and soft warm glow, the late nights where you’d stay up just watching the stars.

“I don’t think I could pick just one thing, I’ll miss it all” you leaned back against the tree, twisting your fingers through the grass, feeling the cool earth beneath your palm. 

“I sometimes wonder if I wasted all my time focusing on Quidditch” Oliver said “I feel like there are things I’ve miss out on”

“You are doing something you love, that makes you happy; you wouldn’t want to have missed out on that”

Oliver was silent while his mind turned over all the things he wished he done with his time at Hogwarts. He looked over at Y/N she was looking out over the lake towards the castle, the late afternoon sun casting her in warm light. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as she smiled softly to herself, if there was anything he regretted most about his time at Hogwarts it was not spending more time with her. But soon it would be too late; his heart ached with the realisation of all he should have done.

For a moment he considered telling her, pouring his heart out about how he wished he realised sooner how he felt about her. In the end he decided it was better left unsaid, he didn’t want to spoil their friendship when there was so little time left, how could she possibly feel the same about him.

“Come on, we should go, it’s getting late” you said. Oliver seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts, his eyes a little unfocused as they turned back to you

“yeah, ok” he replied standing beside you “thanks for this Y/N, I needed it”


	3. Chapter 3

A week before the final match of the year, the air was already thick with anticipation. The game would decide who would lift the Quidditch Cup, Gryffindor or Slytherin. It was all anyone could talk about; speculation over breakfast, whispers in class, bets made in corridors and common rooms. Every aspect of both teams was analysed again and again as everyone tried to predict the outcome.

The players from both sides had become somewhat revered with hushed whispers following them wherever they were. This was beginning to annoy Oliver who really just wanted to get on with training and preparations without worrying about be stared at everywhere he went. 

He thought he’d found a quite spot to gather his thoughts, a long forgotten corridor somewhere on the 6th floor of the castle. The stress of the upcoming match was beginning to get to him and doubts about their chances of winning were beginning to creep in. When he heard footsteps, that was the last straw, he couldn’t deal with anyone right now.

“Won’t you people just leave me along” he snapped as the footsteps rounded the corner.

“Hey, hey, it’s only me” you said, Oliver’s words taking you back a little

“Oh, Y/N, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise it was you”

“It’s ok, I know you’re under a lot of pressure. I noticed you weren’t at lunch, I thought you might be hungry” you handed him a few sandwiches you had stolen from the Gryffindor table “I’ll leave you be. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone where you are” you smiled and turned to leave

“Wait, Y/N, thank you for these, you don’t have to go”

“Are you sure, I understand if you need a minute to yourself” you said

“I just feel so overwhelmed by it all, there’s so much pressure, and everyone wants us to win. What happens if we lose?” He couldn’t hold it in any more; all the expectation weighing on his shoulders was getting too much

“Hey, it’ll be ok, you’ve done everything possible to prepare for this and everyone knows that. No one will blame you if doesn’t go your way” you put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I just don’t know if I can do this anymore, maybe I shouldn’t play, maybe someone else should be captain”

You felt your heart break hearing Oliver talk like that about something he loved so much.

“Oliver, look at me” you said, gently turning him to face you “You can do this, they all believe in you, I believe in you, you can’t give up now”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, you felt his arms snake around your waist and hold you tight against him. He rested his head against the top of your shoulder and you felt him sigh against you. You stayed like this for what was probably a little too long as you could feel your heart start to thump in your chest.

Pulling away, Oliver let his hands fall from your waist as he stood back. He looked at you with a soft expression on his face, he smiled, that kind of smile that reached his eyes and brightened his whole face.

“You can always make me feel better; I’d be lost without you Y/N”

You could only smile back in response, desperately trying to stop the blush creeping into your cheeks.

-

It was the day before the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match and the atmosphere was now almost unbearable. Luckily the day past quickly and before long the evening was drawing in, only a few more hours and it would all be over.

You entered the common room having spent most of the day getting in some last minute study for the upcoming exams, not that it was much use you were far too nervous about tomorrow. It was late and the common room was almost empty when you finally made it back.

A figure slumped in the corner of the room caught your eye, it was Oliver. Making your way over you noticed he was surrounded by pieces of paper all had drawings of the pitch and little moving dots on them; he seemed to be muttering to himself.

“Oliver” you whispered, but he didn’t notice you

“Oliver” you said again, this time placing a hand gently on his arm. He turned to look at you and you could tell he hadn’t been sleeping dark circles had formed underneath his eyes and he looked a little pale.

“Come on now, you need to sleep”

He didn’t put up a fight and seemed to almost be in a daze as you pulled him up and forced him towards his room.

“What’s the time” he managed to mumble

“Too late for you to still be up, now go get some sleep” you replied

“Ok, goodnight Y/N”

“Goodnight Oliver”

-

The stands erupted into cheers, Gryffindor had won. Joy and elation swept through the crowd, and the whole of Gryffindor house was pouring out onto the pitch.

You were beaming from ear to ear, you couldn’t have been happier. You rushed along with your friends and house mates down to the pitch, you wanted to congratulate Oliver. Winning the cup would mean so much to him and you wanted to be a small part of his special moment.

As you neared you saw him surrounded by his team and a tide of well wishers. You stopped, suddenly unsure of yourself, would he want you there. You could see his smile; they joy clearly written across his face. All his hard work had paid off, you always knew it would and yet, you didn’t want to intrude on this moment.

Oliver spotted your friends, he assumed you’d be with them but you were nowhere in sight. Why wouldn’t you be here? He scanned the crowd looking for you but he wasn’t able to pick you out. People were clapping him on the back, shaking his hand, congratulating him, but the only person he wanted to be there was missing. The he saw you.

You were standing at the very edge of the throng of people, looking straight at him, that smile on your face. He began to push though the crown making his way toward you.

“Y/N I thought you’d missed the match” he called over the noise

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, I’m so proud of you” you said

“I couldn’t have done it without you” he pulled you into a tight hug as he reached you.

“Don’t be daft you’re amazing” you felt the blush rising in your cheeks

A sudden wave of confidence overcame him, he wasn’t sure if it was winning the cup or realising this was probably his last chance with you. He pulled away from you a little, placing a figure under your chin he tilted your head up so you were looking at him.

He pressed his lips to yours and it felt like everything melted away, the noise seemed to drown out and nothing else in the world mattered. It was everything you could have ever asked for and more.

When you finally broke apart you could hear the cheers of the crowd around you and you felt you cheeks turn a shade of red which probably match Oliver's Quidditch robes.

“I should have done that a long time ago” he said just loud enough for you to hear

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but, yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome and please let me know if there is anything you'd like me to write! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it


End file.
